


Ice Cream Sundaes

by My_Frerard_Romance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Frerard_Romance/pseuds/My_Frerard_Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has terrible taste in ice cream so he leaves the sundae making to Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is literally the first fanfic I have completed (and posted!) so don't be too mean! Constructive criticism is welcomed, abuse is not.  
> This is very short and so fluffy i want to die. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"Gee, I'm hot." Frank huffed, "make me a sundae!"  
"We don't have anything for sundaes! Go shopping!" Gerard giggled before continuing, "you're always hot!"  
Frank laughed before swatting his boyfriend across the head with a sofa pillow.  
"The only sweet thing I want is ice cream, your talk does nothing!"  
"Fine, let's go to the store." Gerard relented.  
After they'd put on their shoes, grabbed their wallets and car keys and done all the other mundane things you have to do before leaving the house, they made their way to the food store about 2 miles away from their comfy, suburban home.  
"I want to push the cart!" Whined Frank, bumping his hip against Gerard's.  
"No, last time you pushed the cart, you went careering into a shelf costing us almost 200 dollars in repairs!" Gerard scolded, "I'll push the cart, you just concentrate on finding the ice cream."  
With all the signs in the supermarket they found the frozen section in record time.  
"Oh! Gee! Vanilla! No wait, Strawberry! No, no, Chocolate with a peanut butter gooey centre!" Frank gathered all his findings in his arms, leaving a wet patch on his t-shirt.  
"What about this one?" Asked Gerard, holding up a tub, he read out "Chocolate ice cream with chocolate chunks and a banana flavoured centre?"  
Frank made a face and silently removed the tub from Gerard's, not very strong, hold.  
Gee got the hint and continued looking.  
"Babe, I love you, but you have a terrible taste in ice cream. I'm not putting my lips anywhere near yours if you get Bubblegum flavoured ice cream with bubblegum bits. That's vomit inducing." Frank placed the 5th tub of ice cream Gerard had held up, back into the freezer.  
Gerard, finally, left Frank to it. He was obviously not going to get to choose the flavour and it wasn't worth the fight. He liked all flavours anyway.  
"Ok, I have the ice cream! Now for candy and sauce!" Frank dropped the tub into the cart and grabbed onto his boyfriend's elbow, pulling him out of the freezer aisle.  
The older man went along willingly. They'd been together for 5 years, he was used to Frank's antics now.  
Frank grabbed chocolate and candy off the shelves in a haphazard manner, throwing them in the cart without even looking at the packet properly.  
"Ok, babe, I think we have enough candy now. I'd like to keep my teeth!" Gerard steered the cart out of the candy aisle, knowing Frank would have no choice to follow.  
"Yeah, it would be a terrible shame if you lost all those creepy, little vampire teeth of yours." Frank giggled but kissed his boyfriend on the cheek to show he was only teasing.  
After they'd paid for their goodies they packed them up and went home.  
Frank wasted no time in setting out bowls and spoons ready for the sundaes, leaving Gerard to actually carry in the ingredients for the sundaes.  
"Quick, Gee! I want ice cream!" Frank grinned.  
Gerard just sighed before plopping the bags on the wooden table in their kitchen.  
He went and sat in the living room letting Frank do all the work. He wasn't being selfish, Frank would just tell him he was doing them wrong and shoo him away, anyway.  
Not a lot of time had passed before Frank called Gerard into the kitchen.  
"Wow. That's a lot of cream and sprinkles." Gee shook his head to clear it, "did a unicorn throw up?"  
"Cute and funny. These are the best sundaes you'll ever eat!" Frank nodded to punctuate his statement, "being colourful just makes them better!"  
Gerard tentatively licked the heaping spoon Frank offered him. He groaned in pleasure.  
"I knew there was a reason I entered a relationship with you."  
"Bitch, you only love me for my sundae making skills!" Frank pretended to pout.  
Gerard laughed before tapping Frank lightly on the nose with his cream covered spoon.  
"Oh! You are so dead, Way!" Frank squealed before chasing his boyfriend. He wasn't really mad though. He knew Gerard would make it up to him later.


End file.
